My Only Hope
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Again, I don't know what to put here.  A short SoraRiku


A/N: I got the idea for this fic a while ago but I couldn't figure out how to make it work. A friend of mine requested a fic using this song from A Walk To Remember, and it just seemed to click.

The accident had been bad. Sora lost both his parents, though he himself had escaped unscathed. The doctors kept telling him how lucky he was, and he couldn't stop himself from hating them for it. Through it all, Riku had kept close by.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

He felt numb, and so Sora stayed where he was. It didn't matter that the rain was pouring down. It didn't matter that he could catch pneumonia and die. And yet it did, because suddenly, there was Riku, standing behind him, shielding both of them from the rain with his umbrella. 

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

Hearing the sounds of the crash, Sora woke with a yell. It was the middle of the night and the darkness made him feel more vulnerable than ever. Quietly padding to the window, he pulled aside one of the drapes, letting the moon cast a pale light across the room. Feeling strong arms wrap around him, Sora leaned back, trusting Riku to catch him if he fell.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

Lying on the beach, Sora stared at the stars. He remembered now, everything that had happened. They'd been driving to the campground; they'd gone every summer since Sora was old enough. Their family vacation consisted of the three of them, a tent, and the outdoors. His father had taught him to fish and hunt, his mother taught him to cook what he caught. It was stupid and sentimental, but Sora had loved it. But this year, it wouldn't happen. A kid, coming home from a party had run a stoplight. And in a flash of fire and a scream of agony, his world fell apart.

He couldn't stop the tremors from happening, he never could. It made him feel weak and useless. But Riku never left him for it. He sat by, talking him through, and never had he thought less of him for it. For that, Sora would always be thankful.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

He awoke again the sound of the accident, but this time he felt no need to walk around. Turning over, he was met with green eyes and a shock of silver hair. Smiling softly, Riku held out a hand and Sora moved closer, happy for the warmth, support and love.

_I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

"Hey, Sora." He turned, meeting the gaze of his silver-haired friend. "The talk about the accident is dying down." Sora smiled sadly. Maybe now people would leave him alone.

"You know what bugged me most about all the questions people would ask me?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "They'd always ask, what was it like, what do you remember. No one wanted to know if I learned anything. Nothing like that, none of that spiritual stuff people are supposed to learn when met with life-threatening moments." he spat out, unable to stop the bitterness in his voice. Riku smiled.

"Alright, so I'll ask. So, Sora?" he asked, shoving the boy playfully in the shoulder.

"Yes, Riku?" he responded, playing along.

"What did you learn from the car crash?" Sora pretended to think before his features softened.

"I learned…to hope," he said softly. Riku stilled.

"And what are your hopes now?" Sora smiled.

"I only have one hope, and that's you." Riku smiled at the brunette boy, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek.

"Then, I guess you don't have to hope, do you?"

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Reviews Please


End file.
